


Breathless

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [10]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Heatwave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Dani likes to watch.Jamie leaves her Breathless.A gift fic for Aseome89 with a side of Loud for InyourbrainBased on Breathless - by the Corrs
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 57
Kudos: 213





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aseome89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseome89/gifts), [inyourbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourbrain/gifts).



> Just smut really. At this point I'm not even trying to make excuses for it. None of you seem to object. I'm sure there's people out there that filter the stories to G ratings... but I think there's a lot more filtering them to E if i'm being honest. 
> 
> Once again, this is what happens when you chuck prompts at me. No promises made - 2 kids, 2 jobs and 12 chickens. I'm a busy person. 
> 
> (Oh and in the amazing spirit of Elliot Page coming out today - I thought i'd let y'all know i'm non-binary. No shade whatsoever on the awesome comments i've been getting but just to let you know that most of the gendered terms don't apply. I'm cool tho, just keep commenting yeah?? Dude is gender neutral tho) 
> 
> Beta'd by me so chock full of mistakes like a Snickers is full of peanuts.

Dani likes to watch.

It’s been a revelation over the last few years that not only is it allowed, it’s encouraged, accepted, loved and reciprocated. Her whole life of taking surreptitious peeks out of the corner of her eye, no longer applies in this new world.

So Dani gets to watch.

She will watch Jamie in the shop. She will watch Jamie talk to the small kids who come in, pretending not to like them but secretly amazing with them. She’ll watch her as she tends the flowers, delicate and careful like a mother. She watches her as she cooks, swearing vociferously at the saucepan, as she dances like no one is watching (though she knows Dani is), singing so off key as she goes.

Dani watches.

Sometimes though, sometimes it is different. Sometimes she’s watching in a way that’s full of hunger and heat, her body propelling her forward to ask for something that she still can’t believe she can ask for.

Like now.

It’s searing hot outside, August has come in with a vengeance. Their tiny cottage on the edge of town, with it’s little garden, is their space. Inside the heat hovers lazily, barely chased away by the ceiling fan doing its darndest. Dani has the electric fan turned up high in the kitchen, but she’s walked away, because she caught sight of Jamie and now the heat is coming from an entirely different source.

Jamie, who is in their back yard. Jamie who is wearing cutoff denim shorts so short they’re probably illegal in some states.

Jamie, in a tight, white t-shirt, soaked with sweat, while she waters the plants in the late afternoon sun. Jamie, who has just turned the damn soaker hose on her own face, and now rivulets of water are streaming down her face, neck, and that t-shirt is no longer white so much as translucent.

Jamie, who is not wearing a bra.

Dani’s mouth is dry. She’s leaning against the door and while it was originally so she could watch her love with tender affection, it’s now the only thing that’s holding her up.

Fucking hell.

Her backyard has turned into a wet t-shirt competition with a single entrant who happens to be the sexiest thing Dani Clayton has ever seen.

She doesn’t even startle when Jamie turns, catching her in the act. For a long moment, they look at each other, and then if Jamie doesn’t damn well turn the hose back on and continue to soak herself.

“It’s hot,” she murmurs, loud enough for Dani to see. If pressed, Dani would probably admit that she wasn’t looking at Jamie’s face when the words came out.

“Hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she replies.

Neither of them have the slightest pretension that Dani is talking about the weather.

“Enjoying yourself then?” Jamie is cheeky, and now twirling the hose handle in her hands, grinning.

“Not often I get a show like this in my backyard.”

Jamie drops the hose and pops her thumbs through the belt loops on her shorts, chewing on her lip. The way she moves towards the house is slow, deliberate, and Dani is glad she’s holding on to the door frame because _fuck_.

“Like watching huh?”

Dani blushes now. The way Jamie says the things that usually stay hidden in the recesses of her mind is both freeing and slightly mortifying in degrees. Jamie is in front of her now, and Dani’s eyes move from her face, wet curls framing, held up by the ubiquitous bandanna she adores, all the way down and back up again. She can hardly deny it.

She expects Jamie to make her way up the few steps to the back porch and make her way to Dani. What she doesn’t expect is when she gently scoots around her inside the house. When she doesn’t stop to take Dani’s face in her hands, kiss her, run her hands down Dani’s arms and bring them together.

Dani doesn’t even mind that Jamie is soaking, right now she could use the cool down.

Jamie stops just inside the door, dripping a little on the kitchen linoleum. Dani can’t find it in her to care.

“Coming then?”

“Huh?” Dani is confused, but now Jamie is sauntering, yes sauntering, away and Dani is having trouble taking her eyes of her perfect ass. So she follows, blinking.

Jamie takes her hand when they get to the bedroom, spins her around slightly and sits her on the edge of the bed.

Jamie is standing in front of her, and Dani’s eye level is damn perfect. Perfect, pink tipped breasts, pebbled and right there. Oh, she really, really wants one in her mouth.

Jamie’s hands find her wrists, and gently put her hands on the bed, so Dani is leaning back, legs swinging on the edge of the bed, Jamie leaning over her. She thinks now she’ll get that kiss, hot and languid. Oh the things Jamie’s mouth does to her.

Instead that mouth trails along her cheek, her jaw and around to her ear.

“So watch.”

And Jamie is standing up, and moving backwards, and Dani’s brain is so addled she has no real idea of what’s going on but she’s hanging on to the duvet with a grip because _fuck she is so turned on._

Jamie’s hands go to the hem of her shirt and Dani’s jaw drops open. She’s never seen Jamie peel off her t-shirt so slowly in her life but her eyes trace every inch of skin that comes into view and she’s breathless. Completely breathless.

This tempting, teasing dance they’re doing, oh, oh boy is it doing things to Dani.

“Jamie,” she murmurs weakly. “Fuck.”

Jamie likes it when she swears in bed.

But then Jamie is doing the things that Dani usually does for her. Running a hand up her stomach, and cupping a perfect breast, running her fingers across her already straining nipple and squeezing.

“Jamie!” Dani is a bit louder now.

“Fuck. Feels good Dan…”

“Come here.”

“Mmmm,” Jamie gives her a look. “Thought you liked watching.”

Dani whimpers.

Torture. This is pure torture and also possibly one of the hottest things that has ever happened to her. Jamie’s hand is going south now, sliding down over wet abs and from here, Dani can see her skin rippling as the fingers pass, down past the band of the shorts, just teasing.

A second hand, joins, popping the steel button open and clicking the zipper down one notch by notch, so slowly she hears each chink separately. Dani looks up. Jamie is watching her, expression one of absolute knowing. Dani’s gaze drifts back to Jamie’s hands, stopped until Dani’s eyes are back on them. She slips her hand, one hand, inside her shorts, past the band of her underwear and then fucking moans.

Dani groans, and stands up. Striding forward, grabbing Jamie and kissing her hard. Jamie’s free hand comes up to catch the back of her head, diving into the kiss. Teeth, tongue, wet, heat, Dani’s hands are frantic on Jamie’s torso. She runs them from neck to shoulders to breasts, stopping to cup and stroke, down, scratching across Jamie’s stomach, ready to take over.

Until Jamie catches her wrists, one in each hand.

“Mmm, not yet. I want you to watch.”

“Jamie fuck. I can’t…”

Jamie ducks her head down, kisses her gently down to her pulse point and then sucking. Teeth, points of pain, spike out and then soothed by a tongue.

“Just a little. Baby I promise.”

She puts her hands on Dani’s hips, walks them back to the bed while pulling the neck of Dani’s t-shirt aside and leaving biting kisses along her shoulder. She strips it off then, and pulls Dani’s shorts off, leaving her in just a bra and underwear before sitting her back on the bed and then lying her flat.

She kneels over her, hovering out of touch, just watching Dani’s face, both of them breathing hard.

Dani can’t help it, brings her hands up to touch, run her nails down Jamie’s back in that way she knows will get what she wants.

She remembers the first time she did it, like a light went on in Jamie’s eyes, a wet languid heat that overtook them.

Jamie grabs her hands, wrists, puts them back on the bed over Dani’s head, holding them down.

“Uh uh. No touch.”

“Jamie,” Dani arches her hips instead but at this angle it’s like they’re so close but there’s not enough give to bring their bodies together.

“Are you going to be good or do I have to do something about it?”

“What?” Dani is confused. She’s got half a mind to grab Jamie’s hand and shove it down the front of her pants, show her just how wet all of this has gotten her by now. Jamie gets her off embarrassingly easily but Dani thinks this might be a new land speed record. She’s halfway there without the contact.

Jamie gets up, and Dani hoists herself up on elbows seriously confused, watching Jamie dig around inside the closet. She comes out with… a winter scarf?

“Wrong weather for that,” she says breathily.

Jamie just gives her a smirk, comes back and then Dani’s hands are being placed back on the bed above her head, gently. The scarf is wound around it and her eyes widen, pupils dilated.

Oh, this was… new. It’s a very soft scarf and the bind is not tight. Dani could release herself in an instant and she knows immediately it’s not about that. It’s about the very idea.

“Okay?” Jamie checks in, softly, carefully.

Dani arches her back and moans.

“Okay then,” Jamie says, her fingers trailing down Dani’s abdomen from the front clasp of her bra all the way to the edge of her underwear and back again. “God you’re sexy. Break free when it’s too much.”

Dani whimpers, can’t reply, because Jamie is now licking her goddamn stomach, tasting the sweat and Dani, using her teeth, tongue. Dani’s hips are canting now, and she wonders if Jamie knows exactly how wet she is.

Jamie sits up again, straddling her now, Dani’s eyes raking up and down her form. Still in those sinful shorts and now it’s a problem because at this angle Dani can’t see what Jamie wants her to, so she sheds them fast and comes back.

Now she’s spread, her legs either side of Dani’s hips, sitting up and tracing her fingers down and back, down and back.

“You wet for me baby?”

“Fuck, Jamie. Please.”

“Mmm. Tell me. Please. I like it when you say what you’re thinking.”

Dani shudders. It’s hard for her to put these feelings into words sometimes. Years of repression and ‘good girl’ training are difficult to overcome, but Jamie really, really, _really_ likes it when she asks for what she wants.

“So wet for you.”

Jamie shudders. She moves her hand off Dani and puts it on her own thigh. She kneels up, and then that hand is spreading her own centre so Dani can see, staring down the expanse of her own body to find Jamie glistening and wet.

“All you baby,” Jamie moans. “All you.”

Dani swallows, flexing her wrists. Jamie is touching herself again, slow circles and Dani doesn’t know how much more of this she can take.

“Tell me baby.” Jamie is moving over her, hips swinging so, so, slowly.

“What?” She says, her voice tense with longing. “Jamie what?”

“What you want to do to me.” Jamie is whimpering now, with every movement and Dani can’t tear her eyes away. “Tell me. Please.”

“Fuck. I want to touch you.”

“How, tell me how,” Jamie is moving faster now, jerkily.

“I want to be inside you. Two fingers. I want to fuck you Jay. I want you to ride my fingers.”

Jamie shudders on top of her, and Dani can watch her pull back on her touch, making it feather light. Jamie is close, and she’s holding off.

“God. Yes.”

Jamie moves her hand, steadying herself on Dani’s hips, holding them down to the bed and pressing her thumbs into the divots of her hips. It’s Dani’s turn to shudder.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Dani arches her back, eyes closing, so close to pulling her hands free.

Jamie’s hand cups her cheek, brings her back, and those eyes are just so full of love and arousal and lust and every good emotion Jamie has that Dani nearly cries.

“Tell me baby,” Jamie runs a thumb across her bottom lip. “Please? For me?”

Dani takes a deep breath. “Your mouth. I want your mouth.”

“Fuck. I can do that.” Jamie moves to catch her underwear, pull them down, but it’s now that Dani breaks free of her hardly there binds and grabs her wrists.

“After,” she says huskily.

She slides her hand down and finds Jamie so wet, so fucking wet, that sliding into her is the easiest, most natural thing she’s ever done. She sets a rhythm, curling her fingers on every stroke to that place that makes Jamie whine and makes her hip stutter in their dance. She lets her thumb do circles and puts her other hand on Jamie’s hip, encouraging her to ride, take what she needs.

It’s too quick. She could do this for hours, watch Jamie uninhibited on top of her, taking pleasure. She could watch this, this breathless pleasure, teasing temptation, for ever and ever. But Jamie lets out a broken cry, half caught in her throat and is shaking, clenching, convulsing around her and then collapsing into her arms. Dani is careful on the withdrawal, holding her close, cradling her. She kisses her ear, her temple, strokes her back in long movements.

It doesn’t matter that a mere minute ago she was close to coming just from Jamie’s words and little striptease. It doesn’t matter because this soft moment, where she gets to hold Jamie at her most vulnerable, is a precious gift.

It doesn’t last long, because Jamie is lifting her head, eyes glittering. She sits up again and then she does shimmy Dani’s underwear off, while Dani throws her own bra off the side of the bed. Jamie’s eyes scan down her torso and then she’s lifting Dani’s thighs to her shoulders.

Her moan of appreciation when her mouth covers Dani is almost as erotic as listening to her come, Dani thinks. She slips a hand into Jamie’s curls, the other gripping the duvet again.

“Not gonna take long baby, sorry.”

Jamie looks up and grins. “That’s OK. We don’t have to stop at one.”

Dani gasps and her hips jerk, before Jamie leans down again, running her tongue around in the lightest touch before looking up again.

“Be loud for me baby. If it’s quick, be loud.”

She dives back in then, full tongue, teeth, lashing rhythm. Her hand finds the flat plane of Dani’s abdomen just above her pubic bone and holds her to the bed, while her head moves, dips.

Dani can’t even find words now, just crying out, her fingers clenching, and gives Jamie what she wants. Loud, uninhibited, screaming pleasure.

It doesn’t take long. Too much build up. It’s like her body falls apart, and Jamie puts it back together with gentle easing strokes before coming up to collapse on the bed next to her. It takes a minute for Dani to get her breath back before she looks sideways and laughs gently.

Jamie grabs her hand, lifts it to her mouth and kisses. “Good?”

“Like you have to ask. You were there.”

Jamie throws an arm over her forehead and closes her eyes. “Mmm. It’s never not good.”

Dani rolls so they’re lying like puzzle pieces, matching in shapes but not quite touching. It is still hot as hell in the bedroom. She runs a finger across Jamie’s stomach and circles her navel with a nail.

“Is it weird how much I love that it’s not always the same?”

Jamie opens her eyes, and looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, sometimes it’s really soft and gentle, and loving. And then… sometimes we…” she trails off, uncertain how to continue.

“We have down and dirty, hotter than hell, slightly kinky sex?” Jamie’s voice is gently teasing and Dani blushes like a tomato, burying her head in a pillow.

“Yes. That.” It’s muffled.

She hears Jamie chuckle. Feels a hand on her hair, stroking, gentle, comforting but not pulling. Eventually she comes out of her own accord.

“It’s always loving,” Jamie says, smiling at her affectionately. “Whatever we do it’s with love.”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s ok for us to enjoy each other. However we want.”

“Yeah.” Dani supposes it is.

“Besides, I get to learn all these lovely new things about you, like how much you like to watch.”

Dani gives her a look. “You already knew that.”

“Yep,” Jamie says, popping the P at the end of the word.

Dani punches her lightly in the shoulder and gives up despite the heat, cuddling in. After a few minutes, it’s too hot to even keep doing that.

“Poppins?”

“Mmm.”

“Wanna have a shower with me? To cool down?”

Dani gives her an appraising look. “Cool down?”

Jamie gives her a cheeky grin. “Well, I did say more than one. And I don’t mind dirtying you up a little before we get clean again.”

Dani can’t help but laughing, as she lets herself get hauled off the bed and into the bathroom. Still breathless at this love they have.


End file.
